The Lucy Account
by The Bird is the Word
Summary: Lucy Perdue had always been the nerd of her school--the one with the chunky glasses and frizzy hair--so she's gone a week and she comes back as THIS....what's happened?


Everyone in the halls stopped and stared as Lucy Perdue entered like she always did on a Monday morning.

Just this morning, the teenagers at Monroe High School could see there was something clearly and visibly different about Lucy.

It seemed she got contacts, or something, because everyone could see her beautiful eyes—the color purple—and they weren't hidden behind large, chucky glasses that looked as if they came out of a catalog for old people. Her hair, instead of behind raked into a loose and messy bun in the back of her head, was down for once, in long brown waves that made any boy within 10 feet of her swoon.

Her skin, ivory and flawless, seemed to have not one hint of makeup covering up the real her…but somehow that made the girls of Monroe High School mad. Wait—they were more than mad—they were livid with anger and battered with rage. Lucy Perdue had always been the nerd of the school! The one with her nose in the latest science-fiction novel! The one who still watched Spongebob even though she was 16! The _one_ who was going to _pay!_ And Elizabeth Murrow, the queen bee of Monroe High School, would make sure of it.

Lucy made the way to her locker without a second look at all the cute boys looking her way. _I don't want this…_she was thinking, _but it wasn't my choice…_he_ made up my mind for me_. And with that, she opened her blue locker to get out her US history book.

Lucy hadn't been at school for a while, not that anyone had noticed her absence, but she'd been gone for a little over a week, and her teachers were sure to fuss at her. But she now had a way of getting what she needed. Thanks to _him_.

Just then, she felt someone stand behind her. _These humans,_ she thought, shaking her head and rolling her violet eyes, _always so oblivious. _

"Hi _Lucy_." A cold voice said behind her, clearly it was meant to startle her, but Lucy, ever so smooth, simply turned her body halfway to her a bottle blonde chocolate eyed opponent.

"Elizabeth." Lucy nodded, smiling slightly, "Is there something you need?"

Elizabeth, one with a quick-tempered and hotheaded personality, glared, "Yeah Lucy, I need a front row seat to the next 'All-American Rejects' concert," she jeered in sarcasm.

Lucy chuckled, "I'm sorry, I don't have an in with them. I'd try_ Ticketmaster_ if I were you."

"Shut up _Lucy_, you know what I _really_ want."

Lucy raised an eyebrow to the ceiling, _You're right, I do, you're screeching it at the top of your mental lungs,_ but she couldn't tell Elizabeth that, so Lucy made it seem like it was a simple guess, "You want to know why I look like this?" Lucy guessed in an innocent tone of voice.

Elizabeth gave Lucy a sarcastic round of applause, "Way to go, genius, now tell me _why_, and where the hell were you over the last week?"

Lucy smiled, careful not to show Elizabeth her new fangs, "Simple enough; I got contacts instead of wearing those god-awful glasses, went to a hairdresser, and I was at....." Lucy hesitated for the first time, looking for an excuse.

But, luckily, Lucy was saved by the bell, and without hesitation this time, she gathered her books, slammed her locked in Elizabeth's face, and went straight to US history without another word to Elizabeth.

But Lucy knew it wasn't over. With girls like Elizabeth, it's never over.

As Lucy entered her US History classroom, the teacher stared at her as if seeing her for the very first time.

"Who are you?" asked Mrs. Love, the teacher.

Lucy smiled politely at Mrs. Love, "I'm Lucy, remember? I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while; I had swine flu." She said.

Mrs. Love looked Lucy over; it was obvious that it didn't look like Lucy had been sick, "Are you sure you were sick, Lucy?" Mrs. Love inquired, and Lucy looked at her directly in the eyes, instilling _Lucy was sick_ in her mind, "Yes Mrs. Love. I'm sure." She said, and the teacher nodded, dazed.

"I hope you're feeling better. Swine flu, I hear, is nasty." Mrs. Love said distantly.

Lucy graciously smiled, "Yes, I'm feeling better thank you." And then Lucy turned away to take a seat in the back of the classroom—where she normally sat, but for some reason, it seemed many guys took up the seats next to her seat, and Lucy didn't remember them being there a couple weeks ago.

"Hey, what's up?" one of them asked. Lucy recalled seeing him before—Blake was his name? Something like that.

"I'm just sitting down." Lucy said, and sat down in her regular chair, which seemed to fascinate all the boys.

Blake laughed, his green eyes glistening, "You're Lucy, right?" she nodded, "Well, that's cool, I'm Blake."

_See? I'm pretty good at names._ Lucy bragged to her subconscious, "Hm, well, what have you guys been working on since I've been gone?"

Blake smiled, showing all of his pearly white teeth, _human _teeth, "We're still working on the slave trade. Parliament." He sighed the rolled his jade green eyes.

Lucy stiffened, slave trade...hearing that made her feel queasy.

"Wow, Lucy, chill, it's in the past now." Blake eyed her suspiciously.

Lucy relaxed and laughed at herself, these were humans! They didn't know about the _other_ slave trade!

"Sorry, I just remembered something that I have to do tonight." Lucy lied through her teeth.

"Oh…" Blake began, but Mrs. Love cut him off.

"Ok class, turn your books to pages 122 and 123," she said in her distant voice.

Lucy smiled; she would have fun this period.

With her new powers, she could read all the other student's minds. This would most definitely be better than reading those science-fiction novels throughout class.

But, Lucy noticed it got dull after a while. Everyone's thoughts were one her! The boys' in a lustful way and the girls' in an 'I wanna kill that witch for stealing _my_ crush!' way.

But that was silly; Lucy was a _vampire_ not a witch!

The only Night Person at Monroe High School, in fact, the only Night Person in Monroe, a tiny city in NH, other than her Uncle.

The truth was, that Lucy honestly hadn't had swine flu last week—it was a whole different story.


End file.
